The Monsters In Me
by Novocaine Cures
Summary: "They are coming... I've seen them in my dreams. I can hear them in my head. They want me..." And Riku's inner demons come out.


**This story is being written for entertainment purposes only, and is not to be used for profit. I do not own any of the following characters or Titles. Square Enix and Midway reserve rights to their work respectively. **

**Chapter 1: A Still Quiet Voice**

"**Wha… Where am I?" Riku questioned out loud as he came to his senses. He was pressed firmly against a concrete wall, drenched in sweat, but it felt as though he had just woke up from a deep eternal sleep. The silence was oppressive. His words could seem to be touched, as they hung in front of his face in the dim lighting. "What the hell is going on?" He questioned loudly now becoming enraged at his own confusion. He was clueless about why he was waking up standing, in a totally unfamiliar… Jail cell? His own thoughts interrogating him. A still quiet voice seemed to be breathing words from within his ears in the absence of noise. "Yooour better off without him now." **

"**Hey, if someone is in here answer me!" He yelled as loud as he could muster, unsure if the voice was a person in the distance or just a figment of imagination… After no answer he looked about his holding cell, starting to feel more and more panicked every minute that went by. A half bed with very plain, and dirty sheets on it. A small toilet, and one book shelf on a grainy wall, yellowish in age. It looked like where a murderer might be kept right before they gave him the needle. Suddenly a glint from the corner of the room caught his eye. "What's… This?" He questioned as he picked up a tooth brush that had the end shaved down to a sharp point. A shank. That looked like it had very recently been used. Small droplet's of blood dripped off the end, and he almost immediately dropped it. As he looked down at his arms suddenly his hands where coated in bright red liquid. It felt very wet and thickly smeared on.**

"**We. Want. Youuu…" a voiced hissed from behind him in clear fashion. "SHIT!" Riku yelled out of fright as he spun around only to see his cell had been opened. His heart pounded in his chest and his mind raced, harshly with confusion and anxiety. He was on the verge of passing out with only his willpower to keep him moving at this point. He nervously reached down and picked up the shiv to have something to defend himself, and quickly noticed "My hands are clean now?" feeling insane when the blood no longer was to be seen on the tooth brush or himself. He poked his head out around the corner of the bars, to see if anything was lurking outside in the corridor. Only a dead end to his right, and six other open cells, before an exit to his left.**

**He slowly stepped out of his holding cell and glanced through each of the other' as he walked by to see if he was able to make any sense of what had happened. Most seemed frighteningly hollow, other than the third one down having an open bottle of Xombium antipsychotic/painkiller meds. "What the fuck is going on here!" He shrieked as he headed past the last cell on the way to what he hoped would be an escape. There was a body, crucified hanging from the wall. The head had been sliced neatly horizontally at the mouth and the insides of his skull was laying on the floor, oozed out onto a Holy Bible. Splattered letters, written in blood where above his remaining head on the wall. "Kairi." **

**Riku ran. Harder than his body had ever known before. He ran harder than he thought was imaginable to the big metal door at the end of the hall with his shiv in hand, and tears rolling down his face. He was terrified. His stomach ached. When he reached the door he never slowed down. A foot hit it firmly and it seem the frame ripped right out of the wall, swinging open with a loud *BANG* the filled yet another corridor, running opposite of the one he was in now. He looked in both directions in a frenzy only to see a man in a police officers uniform being dragged up a wall and into an air vent, by the trail of his own intestines which had been wrapped tightly around his neck. The gargling, popping noise coming from his throat of "Raaghr Herlp… Mieee." Filled all the otherwise silent hall. With popping horror filled eyes Riku ran more. Breathing hard, crying hard. **

**After his sprint to the end of the hall, he found yet another two metal doors and immediately bolted into the door to the right, just as a matter of never standing still. Another thunderous *BOOM* followed him, as he slammed the door behind him. It was so dark. His hands felt along the wall, and finally click. The lights popped on, revealing ever more gruesome scenes. An additional police officer was here lying limp on the floor, with his legs removed, and a trail of blood behind him. He couldn't take it anymore. He was on the verge of insanity and sat down on the floor, waiting to follow the fate of all the other's in this pit of hell. He had not the first clue how he came to be here but he knew he would never leave. "WHY?" He cried now sobbing on his arms. His thoughts became scattered. The blood red word on the wall. Kairi. Why Kairi? How he wished he was Kairi. **

**As the tears washed down his face ever steady, soaking his arms, the lights flickered as the ground beneath him quaked. Everything seemed to shake. An earthquake? If only things could get any worse. It was all dark when the power left him, and the heavy sound as though a demon was embracing him. Holding him like a lover and breathing, passionately into his ear. "We. Will. Always. Be. Together." The demonic voice assured Riku. "Alwaaays…" The hiss repeated.**

"**AAAAGH!" A loud scream broke out from Riku's room as he looked down to the foot of his bed, seeing that his mattress and sheets where ringing in sweat. He felt dehydrated and had cotton mouth so bad it was difficult to mouth out, "It was all a dream?" **


End file.
